Chapter 370
Devil Reincarnation is the 370th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Whilst Lisanna and Natsu plot how to escape their cell, Kyôka and Franmalth locate Face, opting to send somebody to activate it now that the seals have been released; elsewhere, Lamy greets the newly resurrected Tempester and Jackal, also introducing them to Minerva, who has also completed her transformation. Meanwhile, Cana moves to find Elfman in the Fairy Tail Guild, being shocked to find him with a Lacrima bomb just as Elfman tackles her to the ground to stop her from getting help. Ignorant to the struggle below, the rest of the guild realize that Cube is directly above them, though as they move to go face the guild head on, the Lacrima bomb explodes, tearing the guild to pieces. Summary As Face rises from the ground, its seals all released, Cube continues to shake violently, sending Lisanna and Natsu toppling in their cell. Struggling to stay upright, the duo spot a sword topple to the ground near their cell, and wonder if they can use it to release themselves from their chains. Meanwhile, Kyôka and Franmalth also begin to lose their footing as Cube shakes, Franmalth reasoning that Face truly must have activated for their guild to be experiencing such a violent reaction. Fiddling with some computers, Franmalth locates Face, which he states is rather far from their current position; Kyôka tells him to activate it, though the Demon replies that it must be activated manually, as the recently killed Crawford is the only one who could potentially have activated it from afar. Irked that she was too quick in killing the former Chairman, Kyôka demands someone be sent to activate the devise, as Franmalth silently hopes that Fairy Tail don't get in their way anymore. Approaching, Seilah interrupts, telling the two not to worry, as she has taken care the guild herself. In another part of Cube, Lamy runs around, monitoring the regeneration tanks that house the other members of Tartaros. Jumping around happily, she approaches Tempester, who stands admiring his new appearance. Marveling her work, Lamy states that she remodeled Tempester's body to make him better looking, just as Jackal approaches them, slightly annoyed that Tempester is getting all of the attention when he too has just been reborn. Cuddling straight up to him, Lamy states that she has always made him look cute, as Tempester struggles to remember who Jackal is. Confirming that for some reason Tempester's Magical Barrier Particles cause him to lose his memories every time he is regenerated, Lamy quietly cries as Jackal remembers Natsu and Happy, vowing to get revenge on them both for what they did to him. Suddenly, the group are approached by someone else, confusing Jackal and Tempester as they fail to recognize her. Introducing them to Minerva, Lamy explains that she is their newest Demon, being captured by Kyôka purposely for transformation, as Minerva inspects her new body, noticing the enhanced power she can feel surging throughout her. With the three introducing themselves further, Lamy approaches another tank, deciding begrudgingly that though she has no care for designing female Demons, she might as well take care of Mirajane now that she has no work. Pressing her face to the glass, she scorns Mirajane's beautiful face, promising to make her as ugly as possible during her transformation. In the basement of the Fairy Tail guild, Elfman weeps as he leans over the activated Lacrima bomb. As he waits for it to go off, Cana suddenly appears, commenting that he has been acting odd. Seeing her, Elfman screams and tackles her to the ground, telling her to get out of his way as he grabs her around the neck. Spotting the bomb, Cana tries to scream for help, though Elfman cuts her off, causing her to realize that he may be possessed in some way. Above, Levy states that she has located the coordinates of the floating Tartaros guild, and that the headquarter should be right above them. Wondering why the guild would come to them, the members of Fairy Tail all get pumped to go rescue their captured comrades, whilst above, Seilah smirks as the Lacrima bomb goes off, blowing the Fairy Tail Guild sky high in a cloud of flames. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Items used * * *Ultra Concentrated Light Lacrima Navigation